


Not that Tough

by Joblesswriter



Series: Meme Fills of LJ Kink Meme by Joblesswriter [4]
Category: The Hobbit (2012) RPF
Genre: Alpha!Aidan, Alpha!Richard, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Dubious Consent, M/M, Mpreg, Multi, Omega Verse, Omegaverse, omega!dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-31
Updated: 2013-05-31
Packaged: 2017-12-13 13:07:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/824637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joblesswriter/pseuds/Joblesswriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Omega Dean wasn't originally cast because he'd be working along Alphas. Now that he is, he's trying to prove his worth and show that Omegas can be just as tough as Alphas.<br/>Aidan/Dean/Richard. Written for a prompt on the Kink Meme</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not that Tough

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a RPF Prompt: [Prompt Here](http://hobbit-kink.livejournal.com/4307.html?thread=11038163#t11038163), With a lot of potential. This is my mini-fill. I wish to encourage others to write more Omega!Dean Smut 8') Hope you like it!

 

 

 

**“Not That Tough”**

Peter, Phillipa and Fran all really liked Dean for the role of Fíli. They really did. The only reason they decided to go for Rob Kazinsky was a practical one. Dean knew this but that hadn’t made him less disappointed when he received the news that they had no need for him.

Dean was an Omega. And Omegas always carried a potential danger when around Alphas. They were quickly tired, they were easily emotional and their scent triggered sexual interest from any unmated Alpha around.

It had been a hard decision, but seeing as the entire cast existed of Alphas Peter cut the cord and chose to go for Alpha Rob.

And so Dean continued his profession as a photographer, taking pictures and suppressants so he could take the pictures of unbonded Alphas. They always sniffed him though. But he knew they couldn’t help it. Even with the suppressants, Dean still reeked of Omega.

When the news came that he was invited for another audition and that he was considered for the role of Fíli when Rob dropped out, he had been ecstatic and he’d gone there and given them his best.

A few days later he was in his own caravan, celebrating.

“You know,” Fran said, eying him, “We had you in mind for the job all along. I’m actually glad Rob quit. I tried to stand up for you, really did, but they were all so convinced. They’re all Alphas, the lot of them, Peter had said. And what Peter says goes. He is the boss after all.”

“I thank you for your efforts,” Dean said, his attention being caught by Phillipa next.

“We took it as a sign when he quit. It showed us we were fools to be so cautious. You’re on suppressants, right? Dean, I’m glad we could take you in.”

Dean smiled. Rob had left because he’d mated an Omega. She was carrying his child now, and Rob has used his Alpha authority to make a show and leave the cast so he could be with his Omega and their little family. It was noble really, but at the same time showed that not only Omegas provided risks. Even an Alpha could cause problems for the production.

* * *

 

The crew had been very agreeable upon Dean’s arrival. He already knew many of them in advance and they were all very welcoming and warm, happy to see a hard worker like him join the cast. However, the other cast members seemed less than pleased. The first few days of shooting they refused to have Dean sit with them and Dean started to worry that their behaviour would last for the entire period of filming.

As a result, Dean tried his hardest to be seen and to be taken serious. He doubled his efforts, proving them wrong that Omegas were easily tired (he beat Adam and Lee with his energy). Until one day, Graham approached him and took him to the side.

“Dean, we’ve been worrying about you, lad. Don’t you think this role is asking a bit too much of you?”

Dean snapped at him, undignified and hurt in his pride. “Why, I can do pretty much the same as you can. I’m not some fragile porcelain doll you easily break.” He protested.

“I know, Dean, and that’s not how I meant it. But isn’t it all taxing for an Omega like yourself? You’re a wonderful thing, Dean. You’re precious and we all wish to protect you from harm. These long days and nights must be strenuous for your body. And you can’t deny that being around Alphas all day and night must have some sort of straining effect on you even if you are using suppressants.”

Dean glowered at him. “I can do this as well as any Alpha can. And thank you for pointing out to me once again that I am just a ‘thing’ in your eyes. Omegas don’t need protection. I don’t need your protection orb your concern.”

With that said he walked away, hearing Graham call after him that he hadn’t meant it that way. That same evening he was invited to their table and slowly he started bonding with the cast. It felt as if they finally were accepting the Omega in their midst. James and Adam were the most agreeable of the entire cast, showing Dean that despite him being different they appreciated his efforts. They talked to him more often and shared jokes, and slowly Dean started to feel appreciated and an equal of the Alphas.

“Dean,” Aidan’s brown eyes pierced through him. They were on set, shooting. Despite the many scenes the two had shared they didn’t speak much. Their roles were that of brothers, but Aidan kept far away from him whenever it wasn’t required for them to stand together. He seemed to seek the company of Adam and John and Jed, and avoided Dean as often as he could.

Dean glanced at him. “What’s up?” he asked, glancing for a moment at Peter who was busy explaining something to one of the crew.

Aidan wriggled his nose. “Your scent is coming through again. Just thought I should warn you.”

“Shit.” While Aidan turned away from him and concluded the conversation by showing dean his back, Dean panicked and ran off the set to ask the ladies of the make-up department if they’d seen his bag. One of the girls said she had and asked if she should get it for him.

“Thank you, please. It contains my bottle of suppressants.”

“Sure, thing.” Even the girl was an Alpha and it was suddenly frightening to see how everyone around him reacted to his scent. When she returned, she made sure to lean in extra close as she handed him the bottle. “Make sure to take one, sweetheart. Won’t want to have you with babies yet!”

He was pretty sure she was coming onto him.

After Dean took his pill, the filming continued. He noticed that ever since that day Aidan was giving him funny looks. He knew why it was. He could see the lust shimmer in Aidan’s eyes and silently predicted the amount of slash fanworks that would rise on the internet. Sure, their chemistry had improved greatly now that Aidan’s dick seemed to rise whenever Dean was near, but that didn’t make them friends off screen.

The Omega doubled his dose of suppressants in an attempt to make the Alphas around him less aware of his scent which seemed to grow stronger with each day. Peter approached him about it one day, growling as he pulled the boy near.

“Dean, you really got to do something about yourself. It smells like you might go into a goddamn heat.”

“I try, Peter. I doubled my dose already.”

“Well, double it again. I can’t have you be claimed on set by the next Alpha. Damn, boy, I’d almost claim you myself with that scent you’re carrying.”

“I know, Peter. I’ll try fix it.” Dean didn’t wish to admit that Peter’s words shook him and frightened him more than he’d ever been. Previously in his life he’d always shrugged it off whenever an Alpha came to comment about his scent or wanting to screw him. He knew that he could just take an extra pill. He had always been able to rely on his suppressants. However, being around available Alphas 24/7 seemed to take away the effect of his suppressants in a way that made him cry. Another sign his medicine didn’t work as it used to. He was becoming emotional and cursed himself for it.

* * *

 

But the production continued like it had before, interviews were scheduled, and Dean was allowed to feature on screen with his co-actor and brother-on-screen Aidan. They answered the questions with a laugh and showed off their tight camaraderie as brothers while sharing jokes about the appeal of dwarves.

“And with O’Gorman it shouldn’t be too hard to impress the crowd,” The interviewer stated, giving them a knowing smirk.

“No, not at all, though I like to think most people will fancy my dwarf. I was cast to be the hottest, after all.” Aidan replied, smiling.

“I’m sure the audience will like you, Turner, the Omegas will clench for you with longing. But we all agreed it’s a good thing to give the Alphas a little something in turn. Casting O’Gorman here was a bold move but will make many Alphas wish they could knot him.”

Aidan’s eyes darkened now, giving him a brooding look. “What’s that supposed to mean? Who is ‘we’?”

The interviewer eyed him. “The other interviewers and I. Surely you couldn’t have missed O’Gorman’s appeal.”

“If you’re implying he was made part of the cast because of his biology then I assure you you’re wrong.”

“Guys, I’m still here.” Dean tried, feeling a little bit helpless by the course of the conversation.

“Stay back, Dean, let me handle this.” Aidan said through gritted teeth while holding out an arm to move Dean behind his back like a proper Alpha would do with his Omega. It enraged Dean.

“No, I can do this myself. Aidan, stop it.” He tried to break free and push past his fellow actor. “I don’t need you handling my stuff.”

The interviewer looked perplexed, and some of the other interviewers present stopped their questions to come and see what was happening. They stepped closer, curious glances were cast at Aidan and the struggling Dean.

“Peter took serious risks with taking an unbonded Omega into your team.” The initial interviewer stated. His eyes darkened with lust. “Haven’t you thought of bonding with him? Or to have him bonded?”

“I bet you’ve felt him, haven’t you?” Another asked.

“His smell is quite faint. Did you knot him already?” Another wanted to know.

“Yes, yes!” A female interviewer rushed forth. “This is the true stuff,” She shoved her recorder in between the men. “Did O’Gorman enter the team to rile you all up?”

“What? No.” Aidan shouted. “If you are suggesting Dean is here to make us look like horny bastards then you’re wrong.”

“Wouldn’t you want to bang the slut?” Another asked him.

“Come on, hasn’t any of you ever thought of knotting the delicious Omega’s hole?”

Dean realised he was in tears as he left the room. He couldn’t wrestle past Aidan’s strong form and he didn’t want to any more. The interviewers were mean to him, they were degrading him out in the open. He sat down and wrapped his arms around his knees and cried bitter tears till their time was up.

How he had managed to compose himself was beyond him, but he appeared for the last few minutes of the interviews and with a forced smile he finished them as politely as he could, answering a few questions and having the interviewers sling insults at him. It would go like this ever since. Any real questions seemed to be directed at Aidan, whom Dean was always matched with for interviews just because they had to play brothers, and which were always answered by the Alpha man. Any questions Dean received were about relations or sometimes they were hidden insults, implying that since he was an Omega his only purpose was to be used for breeding and that being without a mate and among Alpha men he was nothing else but a precious jewels ripe to be plucked. He grew tired of getting to hear how others needed to take care of him, he grew weary of his friends’ attempts to protect him when all he wanted was to do things himself. He wouldn’t need anyone else. He never had.

* * *

 

“You know, you’re not a helpless, weak thing.” James told him one day, and he was thankful for that. “You’ve shown to match Alphas in skill and energy. Don’t let gossip and interviewers get you down. They don’t know you for who you really are.”

“Then what am I?’ Dean asked, looking up at him. “Who am I?”

“You’re a strong lad, very self-sufficient, very independent.”

“They say I’m just an Omega who needs to be banged. Some of the interviewers tried to lay hands on me, said I needed a good fuck and someone to take care of me. They look at the label, not the person they attach it to.”

“True,” James replied with a sigh, “They just see a small, lithe man. Well-build, with nice dimples and a gorgeous smile. He has a tender voice and eyes that sparkle when he’s entertained. They see your pretty side, Dean, and then they smell your scent and boom go the hormones.”

Dean hadn’t noticed how much closer he’d come to James as he laughed. “Is that so?” he asked.

James looked at him, a tender gaze and a soft hand brushing past Dean’s cheek. “Yes, unfortunately it is so. The image of you is enough to stir any man’s cock, let alone make them want to claim you.”

He leaned forward, his lips brushing past Dean’s whose eyes now flew wide with fear and alarm. The grip on Dean’s head was tightened as James held him there, drawing him close and groaning in his ear.

“Gods, Dean, you smell so ripe. Dammit, go home and take more suppressants or you won’t be safe. Not even from me.” It took all the strength he had but James managed to push the young Alpha away from him and groaned in agony.

Dean scurried away, eyes wide and fear displayed in them. “I already take the max.”

But James didn’t answer him as his lust-clouded eyes followed the Omega to his caravan.

* * *

 

“I suppose it was inevitable.” Peter said one morning when the crew was taking breakfast.

“What will we do?” Phillipa who had come by asked, “He’ll be swollen with babies next.”

“We’ll see about that when we get to it.” Richard grumbled as he placed his cup down.

“Dwarves are supposed to be round.” Peter continued, “So I guess there’s really no problem except in the costume department. They will have to make him an alternative suit, one to fit his rounded belly in. According to our schedule he won’t be giving birth till we’re finished shooting and the break arrives.” The director had a smug smile on his face. “You’ve planned it well. He can have the baby during his vacation, then be back for the next film with a slender waist.”

“Till Richard gets him knocked up again.”

“Aidan?” Peter looked up, confused to see the only other cast member who’d been missing turn up and swing a bag onto the table.

“Yeah, yeah.” Aidan was grumpy. Visibly so. Lines were on his face and his eyes spelled doom. The entire cast crawled together except for Richard who calmly gazed at his rival and gripped his cup of coffee hard.

“I should go check on him.” The latter said before standing up and making his way to Dean’s caravan.

“Should you?” Aidan raised his voice and Richard froze in his tracks. “All right then, go give your Omega a nice morning fuck.” He spit, then sunk back in his chair.  
Richard ignored him and disappeared into Dean’s caravan.

It had been no secret that as Dean’s suppressants lost their effects, more and more Alphas were starting to hit on him. Until one day the effects seemed to be completely gone and Dean was in heat. It had started on the set, at the end of shooting, and Peter had told Dean to go to his caravan and remain there while they would buy him new suppressants. He was not to let anyone in.

But Richard, “Slimy, grimy, stealing Richard” as Aidan would now call him, had followed the boy and had dived upon him before he could even reach his caravan. Pulling his shorts to the ground, Richard didn’t even care that they were still outside as he had flipped Dean over and unzipped his own trousers before pushing his hardened dick inside Dean’s slick yet unprepared hole. The boy had cried out, loudly and in pain, and Richard had started humping.

By the time Aidan arrived at the scene he found Richard close to release and a very weak Dean in his arms, panting and gasping incoherent things. He’d tried to knock Richard off, but to no avail. There had been a short fight, with Richard all the while pounding into his sweet Omega. The fight had somehow gotten them closer to Dean’s caravan and when Aidan tried to dive onto Richard, the Alpha had dragged his Omega inside and into privacy. But not without Aidan.

The young actor could not be stopped as he rushed into the caravan and tried to throw Richard off. The man was seemingly on the brink of his release, and unable to think of anything else to get Richard off his own Omega, Aidan had done the unthinkable and pressed himself in between. He had shoved his own dick against Richards. He had then pressed it forth and into Dean’s formerly virgin hole.

Dean had not liked that first time. Double penetration had been a bit too much for him, but his body refused to let him pass out. He had to take it. Richard came first, sending an odd spark down Dean’s body that made him curl and cry. As Richard’s knot started to swell inside of him, Aidan continued pounding until he too found his release.

And so it had happened that both Alphas had claimed their adorable little Omega.

* * *

  
“Dean, are you awake?” Richard shoved the curtains aside and watched as Dean rolled over in his bed. The New Zealander slowly opened his eyes and parted his lip in a sigh. His body felt sore, but in a good way. He’d come to like it.

Every evening his Alphas would come to take good care of him, even if they couldn’t stand each other. Aidan seemed to feel hatred towards Richard for being there to claim Dean first, Richard seemed to resent Aidan for having mingled, literally, and made him share Dean with him.

Not many Omegas had two Alphas. Even less had managed with three.

Dean didn’t know how he should feel because of it. It didn’t seem to matter much anyway. What’s done is done; it wasn’t as if he could change the situation.

He fluttered his lashes at Richard, knowing it worked to charm the man. “Could you get me a cup of tea, I feel thirsty.”

“Sure, Deano.” Richard was a thoughtful man. He seemed to take great care of his Omega, treating him like he was the most important person in his life. During the past few months, Richard had not said much to Dean. He’d always been distant. Now he understood why. He hadn’t trusted himself around Dean and rightfully so. But now that he had claimed him Dean regretted that they hadn’t been very close beforehand. There were so many things he still had to discover about the man.

Therefore, he was grateful to have Aidan as his Alpha as well. The two hadn’t been best friends, but they’d spent more time together and it hadn’t gone unnoticed that Aidan had been very protective all this time. Every interview, every glance cast at Dean, Aidan had been there to shove him behind his back and speak on his behalf. Now he knew why. Aidan had wanted him, had craved him, right from the very start.

It felt like he knew Aidan whereas he still had to discover who Richard truly was. But as he lay in the bed, a slightly visible baby bump peeking out from under his hitched shirt, he knew that his future was bright.

* * *

 

Dean was right. As he stood watching how Richard tried to teach their eldest son to play basketball while Aidan was entertaining the younger ones (with exception of their second eldest who stood holding Dean’s hand and watched the others play), he knew he was the luckiest man on earth.

His fear to lose his independence had been realistic, but the double-claim had saved him. During the first months after being mated, Richard and Aidan had been throwing insults at each other. Aidan tried to outdo Richard, Richard tried to be the perfect mate in turn. Apart from that it had been funny to see their efforts, Dean found there were more positives to having two Alphas.

Whenever one of them wanted to lay claim on him, the other came to start an argument, leaving Dean to do things his own way. It felt like he’d regained some of his autonomy. Whenever something threatened him his two mates would jump up to protect him in a team-effort. Eventually the team-spirit won and though Richard and Aidan never had sex with each other, they didn’t seem to mind sharing Dean any longer.

Perhaps it truly changed when Dean had given birth to the first child in between filming. Richard’s will to fight Aidan had left him completely when he hold that babe in his arms. Aidan’s reluctance to share remained a bit longer. Dean’s second pregnancy, hardly much later, had quieted Aidan somewhat and when the second child was finally born in between the shootings for film two and three, Aidan’s spirit to fight Richard had left him for once and for all.

So, Dean found himself carrying a child most of the time of his fertile life, and he had two Alphas protectively watching his every step. It was a thing he had feared for so long and had wanted to avoid. But they did allow him to pursue his career, and he loved his children very much. Things weren’t bad, not bad at all.

In fact, as Dean looked at their children and his two men, he could not help but blush.

A tug at his sleeve made him glance down. “Mama, when are you and daddies going to have a new baby?” His second eldest asked.

“Soon,” Dean replied with a smile, “And you know why? Because babies are given to happy Men. And I am the happiest man alive.”


End file.
